


Coney Island

by carmenfoster14



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Multi, OT3, Stargazing, writing this instead of dealing with being outed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28082355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmenfoster14/pseuds/carmenfoster14
Relationships: Ivy/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep, Julia "Jules" Argent/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep, Julia "Jules" Argent/Ivy, Julia "Jules" Argent/Ivy/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Coney Island

_Ivy_

I lay on the grass, Julia's arm under my waist. Carmen's head rested in the crook of my neck.

"Look at that," Carmen murmured into my hair.

"That's Cancer! Cancer is a constellation as well as a zodiac star sign that applies to children born in late June-late July!" Julia exclaimed.

"It's really pretty. Just like you."

We laid in silence for a moment, just cuddling and gazing at the sky.

"Happy birthday," I whispered into Carmen's ear.

"Thank you, love."


End file.
